


Casualties

by Blazing_Birdies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Sad, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Birdies/pseuds/Blazing_Birdies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During World War II Derek and Stiles are soldiers, they are in love, heartbreak ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a war AU, it's not super graphic, but there is a bit of blood. 
> 
> I don't know why this happened. Anyway.

The year is 1941, Lucca Cipriani is an Italian soldier fighting in World War II. He had not chosen to fight, but his name had been drafted, and so here he is. He doesn't agree with Mussolini’s plan, doesn't respect his greed. But he had no choice but to fight. And so he fights, he shots when he is told to shot.

But he does not understand the full impact of the war. He doesn't understand the power a single man can wield. 

 

It is a routine day, we’re out patrolling. Then suddenly we are under attack. I raise my gun and fire, it’s so chaotic, the smoke of fired guns fills my throat and brings tears to my eyes. And then suddenly the smoke clears. I feel my gun go off, my eyes meet with those of the American man whom I have just fired at. I see horror and pain fill his face as my bullet meets his flesh. As if in slow motion I watch him fall. 

At the moment of collision I hear a scream, a scream so pained I flinch. The call did not come from the felled man. The voice rips through my shock. It screams: “DEREK!”

Within moments of the pained yell a man kneels next to the downed man, next to Derek’s side. He clutches at Derek’s shoulders, screams his name, and shakes him, holds pressure to the wound. All the while tears run down his face. 

The man, who looks almost too young to be called a man, is another American soldier. I see the way he falls over Derek, I see the way he wraps Derek in his arms tenderly, I see the way his head drops so his lips meet the other man’s forehead. I watch as Derek lifts a trembling hand and rests it against the man’s hair. Derek leans his head up and the two men kiss for a moment before Derek’s head slumps.

I can’t tear my eyes away as blood comes from Derek’s mouth. I see Derek’s hand slip from the man’s hair and fall limply to the dirt.   
The sound that erupts from the young American soldier is full of an agony with which I have never heard a likeness. I've seen men lose friends on the battle field, but this is something else. The man cradles Derek’s head in his lap, rocks back and forth.   
Slowly the young man turns, and his eyes meet mine. The brown eyes glisten with tears. But the gaze he lays on me is not one of anger; it is one of sadness so deep I have to look away. 

I drop my gun and stumble backwards, what have I done? 

This is war, I had no choice, but tears burn my eyes none the less. 

 

It was in that moment that I saw love, I saw it die. You don’t get over something like that.


End file.
